Chasing Cars
by BJArthur
Summary: Show me a garden that's bursting into life. D/G/B OneShot inspired by Snow Patrol. rated for non-public displays of affection.


tada. _another _one. still inspired by Snow Patrol (as if the title didn't give that away), though i was listening to Prince for the end of if. i don't think it had an impact, though, so it doesn't really matter. this one spans the course of years, starting maybe a half-year after **_Open Your Eyes_** and ending about 7-8 months after _**Not the Early Morning Routine**_. standard disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the floo, shocked and just a little unprepared for what the doctor told her. She pushed a hand into her hair, not bothering to brush the soot off, and headed up to Draco's study on the second floor.

"Draco? Honey?" she called, wandering through the upstairs hallway.

"Door is open, Gin." The red haired woman schooled her features carefully and opened the door. "What's up, sweetheart? Did your doctor's appointment go okay?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah... um, where's Blaise? I have something really important that I need to talk to both of you about and I'd... I'd like to do it all at once if I can." Draco frowned and stood from his desk chair.

"Blaise went out to check on something for me. Is everything okay?" The blonde man came around and gently took her arms, looking at her carefully. She seemed distracted and unsure – not usual behaviour for his Ginevra.

"Yeah, yeah everything is.... They drew a little blood, so I think I'm... I'm just going to lie down for a little while. Could you wake me up when Blaise gets home?" Draco brought his wife in for a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Absolutely; I know you haven't been feeling well lately. You go have a lie down and Blaise and I will come find you when he's home." He drew away and kissed her, causing Ginny to lean into his reassuring embrace.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips. Draco watched as she wandered down the hallway, wondering just what exactly happened at St. Mungo's that morning.

Blaise came home about a half hour later.

"Well, Coveman and Swan caved – they're taking the deal. Score another win for Malfoy... Draco?" Blaise stopped short seeing the concern on his husband's face. "What happened?"

"I don't know, really." Draco frowned at his quill and ink set, a gift from his mother when he entered the family business. "When Ginevra came home from her doctor's appointment, she seemed... I'm not sure. I think something might be wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. She said it was important and that she wanted to wait until you got here before she said anything. She said they had to draw blood. I'm... I'm worried, Blaise." Blaise's eyes, usually so confident and sure, took on a frantic look.

"Som-Something's wrong? Well, where is she? We'll talk to her now. I'm sure everything's fine; everything has to be fine."

Without waiting for a response from Draco, the dark haired man turned and, with very measured steps, walked out into the hall again. His right hand went to his wedding band, fingers worrying it as he concentrated on his wife. Draco, just as concerned, followed after Blaise as he headed towards their bed room. Blaise opened their door carefully and found their redheaded woman asleep in the middle, curled slightly around herself. She was already in her pyjamas (one of the boys' oxfords) and had pushed the covers down to her feet. She looked perfect; Blaise couldn't ever imagine anything ever being wrong with her. Slowly, Blaise stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the bed, sitting near her head and rubbing a hand over the sleeping woman's hair. Draco followed suit and took a place on the other side of her, curling up against her back. Both men feared the worst for their wife but neither wanted to wake her to confirm their thoughts. They stayed like that for a while, silent and steady, until Ginny began to stir. Her hand crept out and traced a line on the closest of Blaise's legs from his inner thigh to his knee. She kissed his leg then transferred her hand from one husband to the other, running her fingers over whatever part of Draco's back she could reach.

"I'm so glad you're both here," she mumbled and sat up so that she could face both of them. Draco scooted further up the bed and rested against Blaise's side while Ginny knelt between their legs.

"What's going on, Ginevra?" Draco asked. Blaise was too distraught to think of something to say.

"Well," Ginny brought up a hand and pushed her hair out of her face then rubbed the side of her face. "You both know that I had a routine check-up at St. Mungo's today and that I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Yes, we thought it was some kind of... cold."

"Well, the mediwitch.... she was listening to my heart – you know, _Audio Cardio_ – and she found... well she heard something that wasn't quite... normal."

Blaise could practically feel his heart breaking. There _was_ something wrong with his sun, his heat, his _Gin_.

"She took some blood and the results came back right before I came home."

"Ginevra," Draco broke in, his face and eyes studiously blank, "are you going to tell us what they found?" It wasn't really a question. Ginny looked down at her hands a moment and bit her lower lip. When she lifted her head again, her golden eyes were shining.

"I'm pregnant."

Seconds dragged by and no one breathed.

"Merlin, Gin," Blaise said, his voice pulled from his throat as he dragged his wife into his arms. "I thought... I don't even know what I thought. But you can't tell us something so wonderful and make it sound like you're going to _die_." He pulled from her suddenly, a look of frantic worry crossing his face. "This isn't going to kill you, is it?" She shook her head and Blaise held her tightly again, just happy to have her alive and _well_ in his arms. Draco sat to the side, still stunned.

"Pregnant," he murmured reverently, looking at Ginevra with a sense of awe and a little fear. "You're.... With a _baby_." Blaise reached out and grasped the side of Draco's head, catching the blonde's eyes with his own overflowing with joy.

"Draco, she's _fine_."

"And we're going to be _fathers_."

Later that night, after a fun 'breakfast-for-dinner' in bed and a round of slow, passionate sex, Blaise lay wide awake next to his sleeping bride. Draco was on her other side, looking almost reflective in the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Now that he'd had time to really think about things, Blasie's mind was full of doubts and fears.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Draco asked, his voice low as to not wake Ginevra. Blaise hesitated before answering.

"We're going to be fathers, Draco; a little life will be dependent on us to provide for it. Gin's got it easy – her mum can help her if she doesn't know what to do. And you at least know what _not_ to do because of your dad. But me... I never really got to know my father, Draco. I don't know what kind of father I'll be. What if I'm not good enough? What if the baby doesn't like me?" Draco's fingers stole up Blaise's bicep to cup his jaw, forcing Blaise's eyes to his.

"What if the moon drops out of the sky and kills us all tomorrow and that little life we made never has a chance to actually live? 'What if's are pointless, love. I could end up being just as bad a father as my own was, you know that? The blood of a killer runs through my veins." Blaise frowned.

"But you're _not _a-"

"_Exactly_; _I_ made who I am. You and Ginevra _helped _make me who I am. So this whole parenting thing is going to be just like we've always done things – _together_." Draco's thumb caressed Blaise's cheek, feeling the evening's stubble settling in on the man's face. The blonde man leaned in, resting his forehead against Blaise's. "We're going to take everything Ginevra knows to do and everything I know not to and your common sense and we're going to figure out what's best for that little life we made. It's going to be _all_ of us, love; you won't be alone."

Cool, hard lips captured his, kissing the dark haired man slowly and thoroughly. As always, nothing seemed quite so bad when Draco was inspecting the velvet cavern of Blaise's mouth; and situated as he was, with Gin breathing softly against his chest and his own hand wrapped firmly around both his lovers' waists, Blaise was left with the feeling that as long as they were together the three of them could do anything.

"I love you so much," Blaise whispered against his husband's lips. Draco gave him another short kiss then settled down behind their wife. The dark haired man snuggled in closer to the still sleeping redhead and stroked Draco's back for a few moments before drifting off to sleep.

---

Draco stood in the hospital room, trying desperately to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling over. In his arms lay a perfectly pink baby boy, with ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes (Draco had counted while the medi-staff had been cleaning him up). Next to him Blaise held the boy's brother, an exact replica of the child Draco held. When Draco had found out that Ginevra was expecting twins, he'd been both thrilled and terrified; two for the price of one was amazing, but quite a handful as well. Nothing had prepared him, though, for seeing two small tufts of white-blonde hair, two pairs of eyes so silver – so like his own. He knew that any children Ginevra had would be both his and Blaise's equally – it was unspoken between the two men yet completely understood – but at that moment all he could think was that he had two sons, two perfect baby boys. In that moment, Draco felt something shift inside himself, something fall into place that hadn't been there before, something that he hadn't even noticed was missing. In that moment, Draco became a father.

Ginny lay on the hospital bed completely exhausted. She had never appreciated what her mother had gone through being pregnant and giving birth. Ginny thought she could sleep for days if given the chance; she could hardly keep her eyes open. Yet she couldn't look away from her two husbands with their sons, her four boys. The men were in a complete state of awe over the babies they held. Watching them, Ginny could sympathise. They were beautiful together, the four of them. Even through her exhaustion and the small tinges of pain still present, Ginny couldn't wait to have more.

"They are..." Lucius started from his post at the door, then stopped to reform his sentence. "Well done. All of you." That was as sentimental as a Malfoy patriarch was allowed to be at births (as dictated by the Malfoy Family Code of Ethics). He turned to Narcissa and his program monitor and nodded, signifying that he was ready to return to the facility. Lucius was being released from the rehabilitation program Azkaban was running in a few days and there were still some bureaucratic procedures and paper work he had to fill out. Now with the twins born, his first grandchildren, Lucius felt that he had something to look forward to, to really enjoy. The twins, named Lucas and Linus (both named after their grandfather), brought new hope for him, and new light.

---

'_So this is what Draco felt like when the twins were born,'_ Blaise thought as he looked at the sleeping form of his dark haired daughter. She was perfect and precious, his little Andren. He felt fiercely protective of her, more so then he had felt for the twins when they had been born but he knew that it was because Andren was a girl, their sweet little princess. Nothing bad would ever touch her; Blaise would see to it. She would never want for anything and always know that her fathers loved her.

"Draco," he said, turning to his husband but not looking away from the treasure he held, "look at how perfect she is. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Yes," Draco replied as he stepped closer to the other man. "I see it in Ginevra and I see it in you and I see it in both our boys. There is nothing more beautiful then love, and what else are our children but that?" Blaise looked up, his blue eyes burning with a fierce and passionate love.

"This is..."

"Perfection," Draco finished, understanding completely, "at its most basic form."

Calida Zabini, recently widowed due to a sudden and semi-horrific accident that cost her husband Zevi his life, sat in one of the near-by chairs and puzzled at her son. She had never really understood why children were so important to him. He was like his father that way – D'Artagnan Zabini had been nearly obsessed with procreating. At least he had been good in bed and had left just over half of his fortune to her when he had 'disappeared', so having Blaise hadn't been a complete waste. Of course, the rest of D'Artagnan's riches had been placed in a trust (that Calida couldn't touch) for their son, but she figured that for a starter husband he hadn't been that bad. But now her son had felt the need to multiply and had a brat of his own. Calida simply didn't understand what the use of children was. She loved her son, to be sure, and playing the 'single mother in need of protector' card was great at landing rich men who wanted nothing more than to save the damsel. But children, babies especially, were very trying. They cried and potty training was a bear and they simply demanded nearly everything. If she were being honest, though, she was glad that her son was happy. She had never claimed to be a good mother, not in the way that Molly Weasley could be said to be a good mother, but she did want for her son to be happy. Even if she never really understood him.

---

Ginny stepped from out of the fire place and sighed. Two six year olds and one four year old were not easy for anyone to handle and Ginny sent up a silent prayer for their day care provider. Draco and Blaise had insisted on enrolling the kids in an early-start school program, claiming that it would help them get ahead once they were at Hogwarts. While she understood the advantages, Ginny thought that anyone who willingly gave up their days to herd ten to fifteen four year old children for three days a week was insane. Waving her wand over her body, she rid the soot from her body and set off in search of her husbands; one of them was bound to have their youngest.

"Blaise?" she called as she stepped out into the hall. "Draco? Hmmm... Twilly!" With a small crack, the slightly beaten house elf appeared in front of her (the twins had decided to get their own cereal that morning, wrecking havoc for the poor creature).

"Yes, Missis? Twilly is here. I is not being done cleaning the kitchen from the Little Masters yet, but I will be going faster; Mosey is being in my ways, but I is-"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Twilly; the kitchen always was where you shone brightest." Ginny paused, giving the ugly little creature time to puff in pride. "I was actually wondering if you knew where my husbands are."

"The Masters are being in the den, Missis; they is having the Littlest Master with them." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, Twilly. I'll let you get back to the kitchen, then." Huge, pink eyes turned to the floor as the house elf bowed low and disappeared again. Ginny shook her head and set off towards the den. It was one of those rare days where neither of her beloveds had to work and she was planning on taking complete advantage of that, mainly by dragging them onto whatever flat surface she could find and shagging them senseless. Now that there was a baby to take care of again, their nights were pretty much dedicated to trying to get the little ruggrat to sleep and stay that way, but today was going to be for them. Her mother had offered to look after him and pick the older kids up from their day care so they would have all kinds of time to try out every single room in the house... again.

"Blaise, I had the most amazing idea this... morning." Ginny frowned, not seeing any one in the den. "Blaise? Draco?" Ginny walked further into the room and looked around, then smirked when she saw two pairs of feet hanging off the armrest of the couch. She came around to the other side and her smirk turned into a soft smile.

Blaise and Draco were cuddling on the couch, dead asleep. Blaise was flat on his back with one arm around Draco's waist, who was wedged between his husband's body and the back of the couch. Their free hands were laced together over the back of their youngest son, Gavin, who was working on keeping his head up and looking around quietly. Gavin looked a bit like all three of them, interestingly enough even though there was no magic that could make that happen. He had Ginny's fire engine red hair and some of her freckles over porcelain skin, the same as Draco and the twins had. His features were slightly exotic, like Andren's and Blaise's, and his eyes were a hazel-y mixture of gold and grey with bright blue right around the pupil. One look at those three and all thoughts of seducing her men went right out of her mind.

"Hey little man," Ginny said softly, crouching beside the couch to look at her small son. "You spending some nap time with your Daddy's?" Gavin opened his little mouth and let out a squeak, the only sound he could make at the moment. "Yeah, you're not much for sleeping." Ginny ran a hand over the baby's soft hair and he tried to scoot over to her, a new thing for him. She lifted him slowly, careful not to wake the men sleeping on the couch. They didn't notice, really, only moved to hold each other closer. "Look at that, Gav; aren't your Daddy's pretty?" Gavin squeaked again and put his head on her shoulder. "Oh, so you can't sleep without me, huh? Guess I should have known. Well," Ginny lowered herself into a plush chair nearby, "let's settle down, then." Ginny began to pat the infant's back, eyes still on the men curled together.

She couldn't imagine how lucky she'd gotten, having the love of those two men and being able to make a family with them. She remembered how hesitant she had been when Blaise had first brought Draco up all those years ago. Ginny was happy she'd decided to give in. Her life was full of life and love and she knew she'd never have it without them, both of them. Draco and Blaise completed her in ways that no one else ever had. If she had to go back, she'd do it all the same. Draco _fit_; they _all _fit together so perfectly. Ginny couldn't quite imagine her life without them and it made her appreciate them both all the more. She closed her eyes and kissed the top of her son's head.

It was nap time after all.

* * *

so yeah. oh, i know that in **_NtEMR _**the End A/N mentioned that Andren's 3 1/2 but the story says she's 2. the End A/N's correct - i forgot to change that bit. the 2 year olds i know aren't nearly as articulate as 3 1/2 year olds are. and Andren's pretty darn articulate, so the End A/N's correct. _Audio Cardio_ is Latin for 'hear the heart', i think.

and if no one reviews this story, i'm taking the whole lot down. favouriting it doesn't count. i want feedback, guys, and if it just sits up here collecting dust/hits, well that'll be the end of it. i'll abandon the whole line, i swear. i know that seems extreme, and i don't do extremes, but i'm not used to writing things that are quite this WAFF and i need to know if they're crap or not. so i need reviews for this story and all the others in the series or, honest to blog, i'll assume that y'all hate them or simply don't care and they'll be gone. consider it the promise of an emotional pregnant woman. i don't care if you love them to pieces or want to see them burn - just TELL ME. please.


End file.
